Evil Twins
The Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, are highly intelligent parrots that lived for a long time at the 10th Dimension. They have an immense power in Crash's dimension, being able to control the motion of objects and even bringing inanimate things to life, out of their simple will. They are the main antagonists of Crash Twinsanity. History A lot of history is actually known about the Evil Twins, maybe even from Crash 1. They originate from Crash's dimension, as Cortex's pets. Claiming that Dr. Cortex ruined their lives; the trouble started when the scientist was 8 years old and studying at the Academy of Evil. He was testing a prototype of the Evolvo-Ray with Victor and Moritz, as the two test subjects. However, instead of having evolved them, the beam made them disappear into the mysterious 10th Dimension. After some not-so-quality time there, the severe radioactive conditions started to sharpen their skills and warp their "fragile egg-shell minds", eventually turning them into this twisted duo. In the Events of Crash Twinsanity Years after they get warped, they devise a Plan to destroy Cortex as revenge and enslave the world. They soon confront Cortex and Crash after they get out of the Caverns, where they tell them that they are going to destroy their "precious Islands", and that they won't be around to see it. Cortex is not taking them seriously, so to prove their Power, Victor removes Cortex's Brain from his head, causing him to flee in terror. The Twins later confront Crash and Cortex at a tiki statue (Tikimon), where they reveal that they're from the 10th Dimension, then they bring to life the Tikimon statue to kill them. After Tikimon is defeated, they tell their Plan to switch the 10th Dimension with Crash's Dimension with their Vice-Versa-Reversa Device and rule the World, after this, they then leave. Then they get angry at Cortex because he makes them go back into their cage and they use their powers to transform the cage into a giant robot. Eventually, it gets destroyed by Crash controlling Mecha Bandicoot. The Evil Twins flee to Evil Crash's house. The Evil Twins are never seen again, as Evil Crash ate them in the ending. Personality Victor - Is the leader of the duo, he seems more serious and stern than his brother Moritz. He is very quick to act and mostly put together the plot to take revenge on Cortex. He also seems to have a very low tolerence level, as shown when he snatched Cortex's brain of his head when he mocked him for wanting to destroy N.Sanity Island. He even striked Mortitz when he brought up the "riches" (something no one knew about). And out of the duo Victor seems to be one more associated with getting revenge on Cortex for sending them to the 10th Dimension. Moritz - is the more simple minded, but nevertheless intelligent brother. He often takes figures of speech in a literal sense and sometimes blurts out things he shouldn't. Victor said at one point, "What's WRONG with you? Always bringing up the riches." He also appears to be hungry nearly all the time. When Cortex wonders if he has any choccy treats, Moritz gets exited. Then when Tikimon gets defeated Victor exclaims "Aw nuts!" then Moritz excitedly asks "There's nuts?", and in the same cutscene when Victor and Moritz are going into a warp, Moritz shouts at Crash and Cortex "See you around losers. Say is it lunchtime yet?". Also, when Crash and Cortex enter the airship, Moritz talks about spicy peanuts as well. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mutated Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Creation Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Final Boss Category:Robot Pilots Category:Big Bads Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Avian Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Animal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Siblings Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Creature Category:Mad Scientist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Stalkers Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Thief Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Titular Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Possessor Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Laser-Users Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bigger Bads Category:Galactic Overlord